Coming Clean: Gibbs
by Tu
Summary: Coming Clean from Gibbs point of view. Reading Coming Clean would be helpful but not nessisary. KIBBS. This story contains Violance!


Title: Coming Clean Gibbs

Author: JT Cleo aka Tu

Rating: PG 13/R

Series/Sequel: Coming Clean Series

Season: any

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS

Author's Notes: This is Gibbs take/thoughts on Coming Clean. Coming Clean is from Hilary Duff's album Metamorphosis. This story contains violence, language and situations that will more than likely offend someone. Sorry Any and all comments are welcome.

* * *

GIBBS

Jethro Gibbs was not in a good mood. It had been along weekend. Ex-Wife number2 had called him bitching about something. The hardware store had messed up his wood order. The boat wasn't coming along as nicely as he planned. A part of the problem was every time he would sand the wood; a certain agent would come to mind. He had told her that romance between agents never worked. Why couldn't he rember that.

As the elevator doors opened, he could her Dinozzo aggravating Kate. He knew it would only be a mater of time tell Tony said something stupid.

"Someone's in a bad mood. It's the lack of sex right." Tony called to her. Gibbs flinched inside at Tony's comment. Kate was going to be pissed. All thoughts of his favorite agents mood fled from his head as a pencil hit him.

He glared at the two junior agents. Kate had the mind to look embarrassed. Tony tried to save face.

"Hey boss," Tony quipped, "you look good."

"Agents Todd and Dinozzo, you both obviously don't have enough work if you can be horsing around this early in the morning." He growled at the two of them.

He phone ringing cut off the rest of his speech. Gibbs growled at the person at the other end of the line.

"Grab your stuff." He barked at them as he made his way to the elevator.

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect 

_Trying to fit a square into a circle_

_Was no life_

_I defy_

Gibbs jumped out of the truck and made his way to the crime scene. He felt a little better. He had chewed Kate and Tony's asses the whole way to the scene. As he made his way to the MP's, he could hear Kate and Tony muttering to each other behind him. Lt. Webb waved him over. Ducky was already leaning over the body. Just as he reached them, the first drop of rain hit him.

"Kate, Tony! Start looking for evidence, NOW! Before the rain destroys all of it!" He barked at them. He had reached the body. Ducky had laid a sheet over the body.

"Duck.."

Ducky turned and looked at him. Gibbs had only seen the look in his eye s a few times. Grimly, Gibbs pulled back the sheet to revile the victims face. What wasn't beaten in or swollen, looked eerily familiar. It looked like an NCIS Agent that was currently gathering evidence. Gibbs felt a shudder go threw him. This poor woman had been beaten as if she was the worst thing on the face of the earth.

"Get her in the van, Ducky." Gibbs said softly, laying a reassuring hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Dinozzo, pack it up. Grab Agent Todd." He barked as he quickly snapped pictures of the crime scene. He knew Webb had taken extensive pictures, so he wasn't worried. As Gibbs made his way to the van he felt someone watching him. His head snapped up and he looked around. There was no one out of the ordinary at the crime scene. But, Jethro still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kate grabbing a jacket from behind Ducky's seat.

As he shoved his gear in the truck he barked at Tony." Get Kate we're leaving."

As he jumped in the truck he heard Tony yelling to Kate.

"Kate, Gibbs's said get your ass I the car or he's leaving you."

"I some how don't think he said ass."

"GET IN THE CAR BOTH OF YOU!" He bellowed.

Let the rain fall down 

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away_

_My sanity_

'_Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

Jethro made his way straight to the morgue as soon as they were back at NCIS He barked at Kate to take what if any evidence they recovered at the scene to Abby and for Tony to start the paper work. He let out the breath he had been holding as the elevator made it's way toward Ducky. He entered the room at his usual pace and skid to a halt at the scene before him. Ducky was pinning up the first X-Rays of the victim. From where he was standing Gibbs could see it wasn't good.

"Jethro," Ducky said looking over at him, "your just in time. I had Gerald do some preliminary X-Rays before I begin the autopsy."

( TOSL: I put Gerald in because I like him better then Palmer!)

Gibbs stared in horror at the X-Ray's

"Ducky, tell me these are wrong." He said looking at them.

"I wish I could, Jethro. Our poor victim was brutally beaten before and after her death." Ducky said as he walked toward the woman." What I don't understand is why someone would do this."

"Ducky.."

"I know, I know. I shouldn't be suppressed. I've sent Gerald off with her fingerprints. Hopefully we'll know this girls name in a few hours." Ducky said leaning over her. "Am I just seeing things, or does this young lady bear a striking resemblance to Caitlin?"

Gibbs nodded as he joined Ducky at the table. He had to look away as he saw the damage that had been inflicted on this poor girl.

"Any guess, how she died?" Jethro said looking at Ducky.

Ducky sighed and meet his friends gaze." Not pleasantly or quickly. She more than likely suffered for sometime before death, Jethro."

"Call me when you have any answers." Gibbs said leaving the room. He made his way back to the bullpen. Halfway there he detoured to the gym. He needed to let off a little steam.

TBC


End file.
